Discreet Heroes
by Lilybug85
Summary: When Natasha walks in on Kurt and Steve kissing, it will take all she has not to tell. But will she? Now a TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Discreet heroes ~~~~~~~~~~Natasha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she walked down the hall, she heard banging on the wall and made a sharp turn into the room, and almost gasped. She swiftly jumped onto the rafters before the people in the room could see her. Kurt, the new intern who'd been here for a few weeks, closed the door and went back to what he was doing. "Steve, you didn't answer the question." He stated. "Look, I can't be with you, I'm... It's not.. My job... " Steve stuttered . "So your just going keep doing what your doing. Pretend the this never happened, and pretend that you don't have feelings for me because being "Captain America" is more important to you than me." Kurt turned to leave, but Steve grabbed him by the arm and said, " I'd rather have you than be Captain America." Steve pulled him into a kiss and Kurt returned it, even after they both pulled away they just held each other. Natasha shimmied along the rafter beams and slipped. Barely grasping the pole before lowering herself to the ground and making a b-line for the locked door.

She barely made it out of the room when Steve turned his head and ran after her. "Natasha! We can talk about this!" He and Kurt chased her through STARK Tower until they stumbled into the game room, where Tony, Clint, and were playing cards while Thor quietly watched. Steve, not knowing they were in there, grabbed Tasha and Kurt pinned her against the wall with his hand over her mouth. "Tasha," Steve started. "Let's just pretend this never happened, okay? Lets pretend you never witnessed anything." Kurt released his grip and realized he bruised her arms.

" What horrible secret could she have possibly stumbled in on?" Tony interrupted . Realizing they had an audience, Kurt cursed, "Shit." "Nothing." Steve stated innocently. "Oh, I see. Clean has finally done something bad. So tell me, what was it? Did you break the coffee maker? Did you take a cookie from the cookie jar?" "No." He said plainly, clenching his jaw. "Do you want me to tell them? Cuz, there's nothing keeping me quiet this time." Natasha threatened. "No!" Steve and Kurt blurted out at the same time. Tony eyed them suspiciously. "They're sleeping together!" Natasha confessed before a very pale Kurt tackled her to the floor. The four had their mouths open in shock and even Tony was speechless. Steve went pale and Tony,after recovering, attempted to pry Natasha and Kurt apart. Steve stepped in and after quite a bit of effort pulled the two apart, hovering beside a furious Kurt protectively. Clint, Banner, and Thor were still motionless in the background and all three fainted in pure shock.


	2. How Natasha found out

Chapter 2

The day before; "Kurt?" Tasha called down the hall. She strolled over to his door, and walked in the room. "Kurt, can you help me get the stains out of my- ". She gasped, Kurt and Steve were on the bed shirtless with their lips red and swollen and their hair ruffled. Kurt's jeans were unbuttoned and Steve was on top of him kissing him senseless. They both turned to the noise when she gasped, but she has already jumped to the rafters. They continued kissing before things got really heated and Kurt was sucking on his neck. They slowly pulled apart and Kurt giggled."Your gonna have to borrow my scarf to hide your neck." Steve looked curious before getting up and walking over to the vanity. "Crap, do you have your Marc Jacobs scarves?" "But of course," he snickered. Natasha made a mental note to expose them eventually, but not now. She'd have to have the element of surprise.

The next morning, Tasha was acting very strangely and Kurt noticed her peculiar behavior. It started with smirking at Steve when she interrupted their conversations, and leaving on purpose so they could have some alone time, now she was flirting with Steve trying to gain a reaction out if Kurt and he didn't appreciate it. He ignored her and walked into his room. Steve quickly followed and tried to explain himself, "Kurt I didn't tell her I swear, I -" Kurt quickly cut him off, "Honey, I know you didn't but we need to be more careful, now we should take advantage of this alone time." Kurt slipped the jacket off Steve's shoulders and straddled his lap, when Kurt started kissing up his neck and pushed him against the wall making a loud noise that caused both of them to jump in surprise. "Steve?" Kurt asked between kisses,"Do you love me?" "Kurt, before we continue can you at least close the door?" "Sure sweet pea." Kurt then got up and slammed it shut and turning the lock.


End file.
